Always, My Heart Is Yours
by cutiechannylover1197
Summary: Clarion has always wanted to explore the Winter Woods. Milori has a special surprise for her that neither of them would ever forget. ONESHOT


**First Tinkerbell fanfic... Actually it's my first fanfiction since the 7th grade and I'm a high school senior. I am in love with this pairing! This idea is stolen from the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic comic series (19) I just thought it would be fun to enact into the lives of Clarion and Milori. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They sat cross-legged facing each other, one on the spring side of the log and the other on the winter. The princess soon to be queen looked wistfully over his shoulder, longing to explore his world.<p>

"What's winter like?" She thought, not realizing that her thought spilled out from her mouth.

"It's cold," he replied smartly. For his response, he received a light punch on the shoulder.

"Well obviously," she said, still wishing to one day cross the border. "It just looks so... mystical."

"But you, you live in a world of colors and scents and sights."

"One day may come, Milori." She said, in hopes that those words would come true.

"You know, there may be a way for you to cross..." he said, thinking especially of her wings.

"You better not be kidding around, I do seriously wish to cross someday,"

"What if that day is tomorrow?"

She turned her attention away from the winter woods back to the sparrow man seated in front of her.

* * *

><p><em>The next day:<em>

Sunset couldn't come sooner.

She approached the border an hour earlier than sunset, as she and him agreed to do the previous evening. It would be her first time across the border and her head spun with excitement and nervousness. She had heard rumors of other fairies who had dared to do so before, but to her knowledge it was seldom done. As she approached their usual meeting place, she noticed that he was already seated in the snow that clung to the log. She fluttered quickly and landed on the warm side of the border. The butterflies that typically flew to her stomach multiplied today, as she barely could greet him hello. Instead, she just smiled uncontrollably.

"Did you bring your winter coat?" The white-haired young sparrowman asked with the anticipation of a young child. His enthusiasm brought a small laugh from the young princess's lips.

If it was possible, his excitement matched or even surpassed hers. She was taken aback at the light in his eyes, a light that she has never seen before.

"Yes. You did request me to bring it yesterday." A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. The coat was draped around her left arm. "I haven't yet put it on, though," she said playfully, holding the garment out towards him.

"Let me help you with that." He came behind where she was standing, took her heavy coat from her, and held it out behind her. She guided her hands through the arms of the soft yellow coat and leaned back onto his strong chest.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

The warm fairy stepped into Winter with her love in hand. The cold air immediately encompassed her, refreshing her lungs with new air. She was surprised at how the snow felt under her feet as she sank into slightly, making a light crunch. She looked into the air, her glee filling the silence.

"The snow, it's so soft." she finally said with a contemplative look. He spoke as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Fresh powder tends to be so," he said with a chuckle. "When it's packed, though, it can be rather less... welcoming."

"Oh, well it isn't the way I expected it to be." She laughed, leaning closer to his frame. He let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist. Her face slightly heated up a lighter shade of pink at the movement, or maybe of the cold. She didn't know anymore.

"Snow is nothing new, really." Suddenly, his tone changed from graceful to excited. "I do have a surprise for you, though."

"Can you give me any clues?"

"I do believe that the definition of surprise can answer that question for you. But we do have to get there by sunset, so we should hurry."

She nodded, taking in the moment as they started to stroll down the snow covered wood. Puffs of warm breath turned to small clouds of vapor from her mouth. Everything about winter amazed her. He smiled at her interest of all things winter, and started to point out the different aspects of the wood they were walking though and explained the workings of winter.

"See that, those prints were made by an arctic hare."

"Frost tends to melt once the midday has passed, but once in a while it hides inconspicuously from the sun."

He kept a running commentary of the Winter Woods as they walked along the snow.

They continued through the snowy wood. In her eyes, everything began to look the same and her head spun with the sight of so many identical trees. But he seemed to know where they were headed to.

"Are we nearing our destination?" she asked when they had been walking for nearly an hour.

"Almost."

She noticed the crinkle in his eyes when he said that. And she noticed the scenery changing. Bare bushes replaced the line of trees, and the snow on the ground became considerably harder. She made out a hole in a short rocky hill that stood in a clearing of the brush and trees. A frozen waterfall draped along the side of the hill, leading to a solid lake.

"What's that? Is that where we are headed for? I see a glo-"

"You'll see," He replied, interrupting her sentence. They approached a cut in the stony hill before she was able to see inside, he stopped abruptly.

"Now, close your eyes." She obediently complied, closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. Anticipation washed over her face. She felt his cool hands cover her own, and a gentle push forward from behind.

"Keep walking, I will guide you." He whispered, his breath ticking her ear.

They walked in comfortable silence, and she almost fell down at the abrupt change in the ground's surface from snow to stone.

"Milori, this is killing me. When can I open my eyes?" The anticipation converted into anxiousness, which in turn became impatience.

"Almost, were almost there." He replied jovially, setting her nerves back down. She could hear the laughter ringing in his voice as she inched forward. Just as she was about to reach her tipping point, he stopped moving.

"Okay," he said, keeping his hands over her eyes. "On the count of three, I'll let you see."

"Okay," she was now filled with excitement rather than frustration.

"Okay. 1... 2... now."

He pulled his hands away from her eyes and she gasped. A glassy tree with leaves of ice glowed with shades of yellow, orange and purple from the sunset that leaked through a single hole carved strategically behind it. Frosted vines lined the roof and walls of the cave in intricate patterns that resembled frost. Some of them graciously hung down like streamers tied to the ceiling. They emitted soft glows of blue and purple, illuminating the cave. Delicately carved roses and frost designs on ice "bushes" adorned the cave floor, making the place as a whole seem like a garden of ice.

She let go of his hand and headed for the tree, reaching out to touch a vine one on the way. As she got closer, she noticed the tree, as well as the vines and all the icy plants, had scattered slivers of white gold notes tied all along its leaves and branches. When she reached the tree, she gently turned one of the ornaments nearer to the ground over.

_'To feel so deeply...' _it said in a simple print handwriting.

"What is this place?" She asked, admiring the beauty. Without replying, he led her to the back of the tree by the hand, where a wooden bin held empty white golden cards and an ink pen. Unlike the notes tied around the room, these ones were not glowing.

"This is a wishing garden. It is custom for my fairies to come to this cave. They would write a wish, dream, or hope. Maybe something they are thankful for. Or something of great pride in their life. Something close to their heart." He came near her, and put his hand over her heart. "And hang it where it can be seen." He admired the beauty displayed in front of him, that was his Clarion. He couldn't resist, and pulled her into a loving embrace, and kissed her gently in the curtain of glowing branches and notes.

She carefully broke away from his arms, but kept hold of his hand. She guided him to the bin of empty cards.

"Shall we, milady?" He said with a chivalrous bow, gesturing his hand in a sweeping motion towards the bin.

"We shall." She curtseyed gently back to him, almost breaking out into hysterical laughter from the beauty of the moment.

She picked up the single pen embedded in the ice and pulled out a note from the bin, and was surprised when he did so as well.

"Are we not going to share a note?" She asked, almost disappointed. To her surprise, he shook his head no but did so with a soft smile.

"I think this will work better," he said, and took his blank note and tied it to hers.

He started to brainstorm, looking for phrase that would forever define his relationship with the beautiful Clarion. She as well, was in contemplation when Milori started to brainstorm aloud.

"Always," he mused, trying to think of what to put on his.

"My heart is yours," she said, finishing his thought.

"That is perfect." He replied, and once more kissed the lips that he could not get enough of.

He picked up the pen. When he put the pen to the empty note, the ink suddenly started glowing a soft yellow. He looked back at her as she clapped her hands in awe. His neat cursive writing branded the word 'always' into the note and the word stayed glowing for another minute before fading to black. The note, however became the same white gold that the other notes were, and glowed. He handed her the pen and she wrote her line of words, 'my heart is yours' in her perfect cursive, dotting the 'I' in 'is' with an intricate heart. The same chain of events that happened to Milori's note took place when she wrote her note. But when she completed, the words on both notes shone as bright as the sun.

"I've never seen that happen before." He said after the light faded.

"I hope that's a good sign."

They strolled in the garden for a second before Milori turned to her.

"Now, love. Where should we tie this to?"

They looked all around the cave in search of the perfect spot. By the time they had found this spot, the sun had set and the tree glowed its bioluminescent radiance of blue, soft green, pink, and purple.

"How about there?" Clarion said, pointing to a low hanging branch on the large tree. "That way, I don't need to fly and we can tie it to the tree together.

"I think that is absolutely perfect." He said with an overly sweet voice, mocking a large smile towards her.

"As I am always," she joked back in a sing-songy voice, with a smile to match his. He joined her to the spot pulled out the note that he stowed away in his pocket.

They both reached out, and tied the note to the tree together. When the knot was completed, a spark of colorful light traveled from the site of the knot, up the branch then down to base of the tree's trunk and sunk into the roots. The light then bloomed out from the tips of the roots, illuminating the frosted floor and traveling up the vines along the cave walls until the whole room was pulsing with waves of light.

"I love you, Clarion." He said, in absolute bewilderment and wonder, as he had never seen the whole room light up before.

"I love you, too, Milori." She said, standing on her tiptoes to meet his lips in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared.

When they parted, the lights faded to its natural glow. They looked upon the tree, and noticed that a copy of their note was directly attached to the original.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Milori said, reaching out to take the exact replicated copies. "These are for us to keep." He handed her the she wrote note.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night:<em>

"Clarion, wake up." The sparrow man said regretfully, as they neared the border on his snowy owl.

"What? What time is it?" She asked groggily, and almost jumped when she saw the ground beneath her feet moving.

"You're on an owl," he replied to her sudden reaction. "It's past midnight, we must be heading back to our own homes."

"I see." Her voice fell. The goodbye was the hardest part of each evening for both of them. The owl gently landed at the border, and Milori carefully guided her down the owl's side. He patted his feathery friend, dismissing him from his service, before escorting Clarion back to Spring. At the border on the log, he stopped and handed her the note that he wrote.

"I want to give you my note, and I hope that our wishes come true."

"In the case of such, I will not leave you empty handed." She said, giving her note to him.

They both looked at the notes that they had traded, and suddenly a glow flashed across both of their words for a split second before returning back to its original state.

"Will it do that all the time?" She asked laughing, ignoring the pressing feeling of sleep.

"Maybe only when we do so at the same time."

They shared a smile and tested out his theory. And it proved to be true. Milori gave her a quick peck on the cheek and they said their goodnights before flying away into their own worlds.

* * *

><p><em>Many years later<em>

Seeing him today resurfaced feelings that she thought had dissipated sometime in the past centuries. And yet, it seemed that time was not wearing down her affections for him. His eyes still pierced her heart, and his face almost looked handsomer. His heart, still as caring as the day that she set an eternal curtain of separation between their worlds. When she entered her bedroom, she opened the dresser and removed her winter coat. For under it lays a small wooden box, with tinkered white gold garnishing the polished wood. She carefully pulled it out of the dresser and set it upon her desk. Carefully, she opened the latch and looked inside. It felt like yesterday.

_'Always' _

A tear threatened to spill out of her eye when...

Suddenly a glow flashed across the letters just for a split second.


End file.
